The present invention relates to a switch structure of an automatic external defibrillator.
Electric defibrillation of giving a strong electric shock to a heart for removing a twitch of the cardiac muscle is the most effective treatment for an asystole state caused by ventricular fibrillation. However, even if the electric defibrillation is conducted, the lifesaving possibility lowers about 7% to 10% every minute since occurrence of ventricular fibrillation and therefore a lifesaving treatment needs to be taken urgently as much as possible.
An automatic external defibrillator (AED) is used for the lifesaving treatment with the electric defibrillation.
The AED incorporates a computer and when electrode pads are attached on the chest of a patient, the AED automatically analyzes an electrocardiogram and determines whether or not electric defibrillation can be executed.
If the AED determines that electric defibrillation can be executed and the user operates an energizing switch in accordance with a command of the AED, the AED applies a voltage between the electrode pads and gives an electric shock to the heart of the patient.
To conduct the lifesaving treatment sequencer the AED guides the user along the lifesaving treatment procedure by voice, blinking of an operation button, etc., thereby enabling even any person other than medical service workers to conduct a lifesaving treatment comparatively easily.
As a domestic low is reformed so that even an ordinary citizen other than medical service workers can use the AED, every person will operate the AED in every scene. Since operation of the AED needs to be easy rather than complicated and the AED needs inform the operator of the operation situation, it is desirable that the main power supply of the AED should be easily turned ON.
To meet such a demand, there is the following AED. An operator presses a button, whereby a mechanical switch is turned ON and the main power supply is turned ON and a latch of a flap member covering a main unit is disengaged, opening the flap member (Refer to US2003/0208237A).
The AED described in US2003/0208237A has a structure for allowing an operator to press a button, whereby a mechanical switch is turned ON and the main power supply is turned ON and a latch of a flap member covering a main unit is disengaged, opening the flap member, so that the operator can easily turn ON the main power supply of the AED.
However, there is a problem in that the main power supply is turned OFF if the flap member is closed for some reason.
In the structure, the mechanical switch can be turned OFF even when the flap member is open. Thus, there is a problem in that the main power supply is turned OFF if the mechanical switch is turned OFF because of erroneous operation of the operator, etc., while the AED is being used.
If the main power supply is turned OFF while the AED is being used, the treatment of the AED before the main power supply is turned OFF is all canceled and the AED is again started from the beginning. Thus, it becomes difficult to deal with a situation in which a prompt treatment is needed. Therefore, it is desirable that the main power supply should be prevented from easily being turned OFF.